


Principios de conducta

by hakkirkland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masochism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkirkland/pseuds/hakkirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo es un alfa que no puede controlar el impulso de la bestia dentro de él. Stiles es un omega que ha sido mejor amigo de Theo desde que eran niños ¿qué sucede cuando Theo no puede resistir el impulso de la maldición que lo atormenta? ¿Cuando la bestia quiere tomar lo que Theo no a podido desde hace tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. principio de conducta

El dolor, el dolor lo atormentaba una vez más, no podía suprimir los jadeos que incontables salían de sus labios sin que pudiera contenerse, dolía como el infierno, el hecho de mantener aquella maldita maldición controlada cada año se volvía mucho más difícil, su respiración se volvía pesada y dificultada con cada jadeo.

-¡Mierda! -jadeo mientras se arrastraba en el piso tratando de que la transformación no se llevara a cabo-. Es suficiente... aahghh.... esta furioso... dentro de mi cuerpo... uhgg... -sus huesos parecían quemarse por dentro luchando por la expansión de la bestia que quería tomar posición de su cuerpo-. Arrgh... la maldición de ser humano no es nada comparada con.... -su respiración era pesada-. no quiero... no vas a ganar... -la voz en su cabeza susurraba incontables cosas "solo acéptalo" "el poder será tuyo, simplemente debes aceptarlo" "No puedes detenerme" - ¡CÁLLATE! -grito apretando su cabeza con fuerza, no soportaba el delirio, la bestia pareció detenerse por unos instante para dejarle respirar, su cuerpo simplemente cayo jadeante en el suelo mientras el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo-. Maldición... el dolor sería más soportable...ahh... si solo pudiera controlarlo. 

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta con dificultad al momento de sentirla crujir, no, había sentido incluso antes aquellos pasos aproximándose, era un defecto de aquel chico, un defecto que podría llevarlo a la muerte si se atrevía a entrar. Su olor era inconfundible, tan dulce y atractivo, el simplemente no debería pasearse con libertad donde deseara. Al entrar lo miro con aquellos enormes ojos de cervatillos cargados de preocupación.

-¿Theo? ¿Qué... qué te sucedió? -expresó en el acto mientras corría hacía él. 

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí? ¡te dije que no vinieras durante la noche! -grito mientras lo apartaba al momento en que este trato de ayudarlo-. Estoy bien, Stiles... no me toques... 

-No seas idiota, Theo... no voy a dejarte así... -dijo con insistencia mientras su ceño se fruncía con testarudez volviendo a tocar su cuerpo con aquellas manos tan deseables, esto era malo, no deseaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba alejarlo de él. 

-¡NO ME TOQUES! -Grito en un sonido casi gutural. Stiles le miro con ojos sorprendidos ante su repentino ataque de ira.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede Theo? -volvió a preguntar aun sin entender lo que sucedía. 

-Lo... lo siento... no... no es nada, Stiles. -dijo mientras su respiración volvía a acelerarse-. no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, simplemente vuelve a tu habitación y no salgas de allí. -expresó mientras se ayudaba a si solo acomodándose en la pared. 

-Pero... 

-Ya te dije.. no hay nada de que preocuparse. -el ceño fruncido por la preocupación en Stiles era evidente, estaba seguro de que aunque le pidiera que se fuera de buena gana el chico no lo haría. Le dedico una sonrisa engreída mientras le miro a los hermosos ojos castaños antes de soltar una pequeña risilla-. Ah, ya veo, te sentías tan solo durmiendo en la otra habitación que has venido a que te haga compañía ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? no seas idiota, maldita sea Raeken. -Grito con un ligero rubor asomándose en sus mejillas. 

-Dices que estoy equivocado... pero yo no lo creo. -se encogió de hombros-. Pero no voy a dejar que digas que estoy equivocado. -bufó-. el significado de venir a la habitación de otro hombre en medio de la noche... además... -volvió a reír antes de suspirar-. Lo siento, pero si te quedas esta noche simplemente voy a querer hacerte cosas horribles, no será extremo, pero... no van a ser suaves, Stiles. -su voz tenía un ligero tono de amenaza. 

Stiles le miro vacilante ¿Qué debía hacer, quedarse y ver que sucedía o dejar que su amigo muriera de dolor? podía notar la pregunta y la duda en la cara del castaño. 

-¿Qué sucede con esa mirada? -preguntó con diversión-. ¿Tienes miedo o me estas invitando a hacer lo que yo deseo? Es difícil de entender si no lo dices... -expreso mientras se levantaba del suelo, se acerco lentamente hasta el castaño que por un momento retrocedió.

-No tengo miedo de ti, Raeken... ¿puedes decirme que mierd... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el rubio llego hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, la mano de Theo recorrió la pálida piel cubierta de lunares de stiles quien se paralizo ante el tacto tan intimo. Theo asomo sus labios al oído derecho de su compañero susurrando con suavidad. 

-Esta bien, Stiles... todo va a estar bien... mhgg... esos ojos tuyos son tan seductores para un hombre. -mantuvo su tono suave y rasposo jugando soltando una pequeña risa maliciosa-. Tu celo esta cerca... ¿Debo hacer que anheles mi cuerpo de manera en que no puedas resistirte? 

Stiles trago pesado, el sabía que era un omega y pronto vendría su primer celo pero jamás pensó que Theo le estuviera sugiriendo aquello. No le daba miedo, sabía que después de todo Theo jamás lo lastimaría, eran amigos desde que habían sido unos niños, confiaba en él, pero más que nada no podía abandonarlo viendo como estaba sufriendo en ese momento. 

-Vaya, no estás huyendo. -preguntó Theo con cierta burla, no sabía si Stiles era idiota o simplemente era muy buena persona. Si no escapaba de allí pronto haría algo de lo que podría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida.

-No te tengo miedo... -murmuro tranquilamente.

-Es bueno saberlo... ¿Por qué no pasamos un buen rato a partir de ahora...? Así... también he estado pensando en follarte desde hace mucho tiempo. -dijo con descaró, aquello tensó al castaño pero no se aparto-. Era solo una idea... -se encogió de hombros mientras rodeaba al chico de manera depredadora-. No debes tener miedo, Stiles. Soy yo... el mismo de siempre. 

Stiles no podía creer del todo en ello, sabía que la bestia estaba dominando a Theo, sabía que Theo era un alfa pero a diferencia de otros él no podía controlar a la bestia era dominado por ella. 

-Theo, tienes que ser fuerte... yo sé que puedes hacerlo... no es necesario que hagas esto, tu no quieres hacer esto.

-Shhh... aquí, stiles. mira mi cara. -tomo el rostro de stiles para que lo mirara fijamente, sus ojos se encontraron por un minuto-. estas comenzando a temblar... -murmuro-. quiero hacerte tantas cosas malas, stiles... -expresó con malicia-. quiero hacerte todo lo que nadie jamás te hará, hasta que llores y tu garganta se destroce por el dolor... hey, no evites mirarme.

Las palabras que Theo decía comenzaban a hacer efecto, no quería verlo de esta manera. No quería que su primera vez fuera con Theo de esta manera, siempre se había sentido atraído por aquel chico atento que siempre le trataba de manera posesiva, con delicadeza, no aquel chico que estaba amenazando con hacerle sufrir. 

-Theo... basta...

-Shh... simplemente tienes que dejarte llevar, Stiles. prometo que haré de este momento inolvidable para ti... -su voz sonaba tan melosa, era como si Theo le hablara por algunos momentos, pero sabía que no, Theo jamás lo obligaría. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiro con fuerza de su cabeza hasta golpearla contra la frente del más bajo, no importaba, estaba seguro de que Theo le agradecería el haber huido en ese momento. Stiles corrió fuera de la habitación encerrándose en la suya asegurándose de que el cerrojo estuviera bien puesto.

-Por favor... solo... solo trae de vuelta a Theo. -murmuró para si mismo, no le gustaba esta situación. ¿Qué debía de pensar? incluso si la bestia dominaba al alfa, no influía en los sentimientos que mantenía el chico. Trago pesadamente y un ligero rubor quedo en sus mejillas mientras se derrumbaba en la puerta cayendo sentado ¿Theo realmente quería hacerle todas esas cosas? 

Theo miro ha la dirección en la que el omega corrió, podría haberlo seguido pero una parte de él se lo impedía, no podía dejar que la maldición le ganara. Lo peor de todo, había asustado a Stiles, su mejor amigo ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? incluso le había dicho todas esas cosas, lo mejor era que huyera, pero su corazón parecía doler incluso más que por la maldición, era el dolor de ser rechazado por su amado Stiles. 

-¿Esto es debido a la maldición? -se preguntó para si mismo mientras suspiraba en un jadeo reprimido-. Últimamente, he estado muy sediento. extremadamente... simplemente lo quiero a él. Quiero follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido... quiero hacerlo mío, que su cuerpo no quiera estar sin mí. -rió avergonzado mientras tapaba su rostro con el lado exterior de su brazo-. Incluso mi necesidad de asesinar gente es mucho más débil... excepto por el impulso de aparearme... que condición más terrible. 

Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras el dolor comenzaba a volver, la bestia sedienta que deseaba hacer suyo a la persona que más amaba, estaba luchando por escapar y hacerle perder el control.

-Ahhgg... mierda... Stiles... yo, simplemente no... no puedo controlarlo más. -expresó como si el castaño pudiera oírlo-. Sed...sed... sed... me esta llevando al punto de la locura... -su cuerpo se sentía terrible-. Si sigo desistiendo el dolor se volverá más y más fuerte. Yo tenía tantas ganas de ser suave... no quiero... no quiero hacer que él sufra. -su cuerpo se retorcía-. o herirlo... yo no quiero hacerle daño. ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi? no... no puedo seguir, no tengo más remedio de tener relaciones sexuales con él, de manera que el dolor quede grabado en su cuerpo.


	2. Preparación

Los ojos de Theo se abrieron perezosamente por el canto de los pájaros en la mañana, la bestia se había calmado por lo que ya podía hablar con normalidad, podía salir de esa maldita habitación del pánico o más bien en su caso habitación de confinamiento. Aun recordaba la razón por la cual le habían enviado allí, su poco control con la bestia. No habían muchos casos en que un Alfa era controlado por la bestia que residía en su interior, usualmente la taza de este tipo de hombres lobos era del 1% y eran una decepción para su familia. Cuando el señor Raeken se había enterado de que su hijo era débil es que había decidido aislarlo, fue para su primer cambio, Theo escapo de su cuarto a sus nueve años y causo una masacre entre los empleados que trabajaban por la noche. Pronto le llegaron noticias sobre su padre un año después de estar alejado de su hogar, fuera de la ciudad en una mansión que mantenía la familia en el campo. Su padre había escuchado que había una forma en que los Alfas sin control podían recuperarse por lo que lo había impuesto a varias terapias, una tras otra sin darle resultado. Para Theo nada de aquello tenía sentido, no le importaba masacrar a todas las personas, ellos no valían el sufrimiento que le causaban con cada experimento que realizaban en él. Incluso habían usado electrochoques en su frágil cuerpo de 10 años, solo había odio en su corazón hasta que llego él, Stiles, había sido un regalo por su cumpleaños. Pero no se había dado cuenta de la razón de que Stiles estuviera allí hasta que este había cumplido los 12 años, incluso si aun no había tenido su primer celo el olor que trasmitía Stiles era totalmente de un omega. Lo conocía desde los cuatro años por lo que cuando lo había visto llegar simplemente no pensó en los motivos ocultos tras su aparición, solo sabía que este era su amigo y que después de estar durante un año en ausencia ambos habían estado bien con su reencuentro. Poco a poco, incluso si las pruebas eran dolorosas para Theo existió una razón para soportarlo, quería controlar a la bestia, por Stiles. Sus sentimientos comenzaron a crecer día a día por él, el adoraba al chico y mediante este crecía para el alfa se iba volviendo más y más hermoso, quería ocultar el motivo por el que Stiles estaba allí, jamás le comentó que era un plan a largo plazo de las terapias de su padre. Esa era la razón por la que Stiles había estado confinado durante tantos años junto a él. 

Suspiro mientras se levantaba, el recordar todo aquello solo aumentaba más la molestia de haber perdido el control la noche anterior. Necesitaba verlo de una vez por toda. Tomo un una camisa negra y unos vaqueros ajustados negros antes de dirigir su agotado cuerpo a la ducha, dejo que el agua limpiara el rastro de sudor y las sangre seca que había quedado en sus manos cuando sus garras apretaron contra su piel. ¿Por qué de todos a él? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo aquello? la irá lo atormento una vez más mientras su puño aterrizaba con fuerza en las baldosas del cuarto de baño trizandolas por la fuerza del golpe.

-Simplemente no es justo... -murmuró para si mismo. 

apago el chorro de agua antes de alejarse y comenzar a secarse perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de lastimarlo? ¿Se suponía que amaba a Stiles? ¿Entonces por qué necesitaba lastimarlo si sentía ese amor por él? simplemente odiaba toda su existencia. Tomo la ropa que había escogido, de alguna manera por que no tuvo mucha gana de tomar en cuenta su presencia personal y salió de aquella casa, sabía donde se encontraba el castaño a esas horas. Era una rutina para él, tal vez un modo que tenía Stiles de no aburrirse del todo en aquel lugar abandonado. 

Lo encontró senado en la mesa de la terraza con la mirada perdida, incluso en esas circunstancias Theo no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era Stiles. Esa tez pálida llena de lunares que salpicaban su piel de manera provocativa como si incitaran a Theo a unir cada punto formando pequeñas constelaciones, la nariz respingona, sus labios que parecían un delirio pero lo que más afanaba al hombre lobo eran esos ojos de cervatillos, ojos cargados de inocencia, inocencia que él deseaba para él. Quería que Stiles lo quisiera de la mima manera en que él lo amaba. 

-Hey, ¿que sucede? -Stiles dio un salto al ser sacado de sus cavilaciones, el gesto no pudo más que hacer que Theo pensara lo adorable que era-. estas mirando hacia la nada con esa mirada vacía. Aunque es lo normal... digo, siendo confinado a este lugar esta logrando que te sientas deprimido ¿verdad? 

Stiles le miro con desconfianza, siendo cauteloso.

-No estoy deprimido. -murmuró molesto. No podía estarlo cuando estaba cerca de Theo, pero temía que lo de anoche volviera a repetirse. 

-No me mires de esa manera, no voy a hacerte nada... solo voy a sentarme. -expresó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Oh, claro es que eres tan indefenso ¿Qué podría hacerme desconfiar? -bufó con sarcasmo al recordar lo de anoche.

-Lo siento... -Stiles le miro con una ceja enarcada-. Por lo de anoche. Yo no era yo, Stiles... 

-¿En serio? no lo había notado.

-Solo cállate... estaba irritado... -Consiguió un pequeño rodamiento de ojos que hizo que el hombre lobo lograra soltar una pequeña risilla-. Vamos a reconciliarnos ¿sí? -Su mirada azul se transformo en una de cachorro regañado, Theo sabía que stiles usualmente no podía negarse cuando la usaba. 

-No vas a ganar nada con esa mirada, Raeken... solo... -Theo insistió por lo que un leve puchero infantil salió de los labios del castaño-. Bien, pero me debes una maratón de Star ward o prometo que no voy a perdonarte incluso aunque hagas esa mirada que odio tanto.

-No la odias, yo sé que te gusta. -le guiño el ojo.

-En tus sueños. -bufó sonrojado. 

Stiles no podía simplemente sonrojarse y esperar a que aquel delicioso olor brotara por su cuerpo, realmente ¿no sabía el efecto que causaba en él? Theo tuvo que controlarse por el impulso de querer besarle. 

-entonces, genial. Mañana veremos Star ward.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué mañana? no es como si tuviéramos algo que hacer ahora.

-Pues quiero verlo mañana, no dijiste cuando querías verlo, así que yo decido. -dijo en tono de broma logrando un gemido de frustración del omega-. El clima es agradable, hoy. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? tal vez... -Stiles sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No hay problema... supongo... ¿estas... controlandolo? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras. Ayer... tenías un rostro muy asustado.

-Estaba asustado... yo... no quería que fuera de esa manera. 

-Como sea... ¿no te aburres estando confinado en este lugar? tu simplemente podrías escapar y nadie te detendría. Eres un omega, no deberías estar cerca de un alfa cuando se avecina tu primer celo... 

-Estoy aquí por que quiero, Theo... siempre estuve aquí por que quiero.

-¿no tienes miedo de mí? 

-¿por qué lo tendría? nunca me has hecho daño... no creo que lo hagas ahora. 

-Eres tan idiota a veces... -murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo? 

-No, entonces... eres como una de esas princesas capturadas por la bestia. -le dijo de manera divertida-. Hey, tal vez estamos viviendo nuestro propio cuento de disney.

-Oh no, no pienso ser una princesa ¿Sabes que mi bello corporal crece incluso si soy un omega? -bufó

-No importa, con bello corporal y todo, eres bastante lindo. -le guiño el ojo.

-No me llames lindo, Raeken. Eso no suena muy varonil. -Theo se burló.

-Ven. Te llevaré en mis brazos al igual que una princesa.

-no me jodas, Theo... no quiero ser cargado. me daría vértigo. 

-no seas una niña... -dijo antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos mirándole con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras Stiles mostraba lo nervioso que estaba, el olor a la vergüenza era tan increíble en este chico que lograba que todo los sentidos de Theo se volvieran locos-. A mi princesa le gusta como la llevo en mis brazos ¿no? 

-No seas idiota, y bájame. No soy una maldita niña, así que simplemente bájame... -dijo avergonzado-. no es como si quisiera realmente estar en tus ridículamente musculosos brazos. -expreso antes de maldecirse por lo que acababa de decir. Theo soltó una pequeña carcajada-

-¿Qué dices? no importa, realmente, tu siempre has sido un pequeño lindo llorón. Así que simplemente disfruta del momento. -quería oler a Stiles, quería sentir más de ese delicioso olor. Acerco su nariz al cuello del castaño aspirando el aroma que desprendía de su piel.

-The...Theo... ¿qué haces? -preguntó tenso por la acción.

-ah... lo siento... tu olor es más o menos... no sé, extraño... 

-¿huelo mal? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, al contrario... siento que podría embriagarme con tu olor. -las palabras del hombre lobo abochornaron al omega quien comenzó a moverse de manera frenética para conseguir alejarse de Theo. No quería decirle como se sentía respecto a él, simplemente no podía evitar que cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Theo las ganas de que este le abrazara, le mimara, y le besaran lo atacaran, pero deseaba que fuera algo que no tuviera que ver con su celo. No quería que fuera un sistema de apareamiento, quería más, deseaba ser amado por el alfa, no había sido obligado a estar con Theo, había sido por su propia voluntad. 

-Hey, Stiles... deja de luchar. podría dejarte caer... ¡¡quédate quieto!! -dijo con voz imponente logrando que Stiles se sintiera intimidado-. A menudo en el pasado dormíamos así... yo cruzaba mis brazos alrededor de ti, a la mañana siguiente yo te despertaba y tu pellizcabas mi mejilla en forma de burla. ¿lo recuerdas? solías llorar cuando te despertaba por que querías quedarte un rato más. -la voz de theo se volvió dulce y tranquilizadora.

-Pero luego tu no querías estar cerca de mí, a medida que crecíamos... -murmuró con cierta tristeza.

-Era por tu bien, Stiles. -expresó con la mirada dolida-. ¿tu entiendes, verdad? 

-Lo entiendo... pero eso no quiere decir que me gustara. Yo puedo protegerme por mi mismo.

-Stiles...

-mhgg... 

-Esta noche... será que... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? 

Stiles ya no podía más, cada palabra que Theo le decía lograba que todo su ser se sintiera bien, imaginaba volver a dormir entre esos brazos fuertes y protectores, ya no eran niños. necesitaba alejarse por ahora de Theo. 

-Tengo que irme... -expreso volviendo a moverse entre los brazos luchando por escapar.

-Oye! te dije que no te movieras... no luches, si sigues haciendo eso voy a apresarte. -gruñó con molestia por la lucha. al ver que este no cedía le puso en el suelo y sin darle tiempo de escapar apreso sus manos con fuerza en el suelo mientras lo mantenía bajo de él.

-Así esta mejor...

-Suéltame Theo, me estas lastimando... -se quejó, pero en realidad quería apartarse de la fija mirada que le daba el hombre lobo, esos ojos que le miraban estudiosos. 

-¿Esa flor...? ¿De donde la sacaste? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño, no recordaba que la había puesto en su chaqueta escondida aquella mañana. Trago pesado al sentir la molestia proveniente del Alfa.

-Un... un vendedor me la ha dado... 

-¿un vendedor de flores? ¿Saliste de la casa? 

-Solo... necesitaba ir al correo...

Theo se levanto mientras la ira parecía comenzar a dominarle, no era la primera vez que Stiles salía de la casa, no, pero no soportaba que otro hombre le diera ningún regalo a su Stiles. Había un florero cerca de ellos, y sin pensarlo y corroído por el enojo el hombre lobo lo tomo lanzandolo hacia una de las paredes solitarias. 

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte? No puedes simplemente confiar en cualquier extraño. Eres un omega, stiles ¿Cuánto crees que vales? no hay muchos omegas en el mundo y ellos están deseando poner las manos en ti. -gruño mientras tomaba la flor del cuello del castaño haciéndola pedazos-. Entiende, no puedes confiar en nadie, Stiles... ¿no puedes entenderlo? 

-yo... yo lo entiendo... -dijo con cierto enojo en su voz, Theo jamás se había puesto de aquella manera por su usual visita al pueblo. Theo pareció notar el disgusto del castaño por lo que se calmo pasando la mano por su cabello para quitarse un poco la agitación.

-Stiles, yo... simplemente quiero cuidarte...

-Como sea theo, no quiero hablar...

-Stiles... -Trato de tomar el brazo del castaño pero este lo retiro mientras salia con molestia del lugar-. Mierda... -gruño para si mismo, cada vez el control era nulo en él. No quería que Stiles estuviera enojado con él, pero temía que alguien le lastimara, su padre antes de que todo sucediera le había explicado la importancia de los omegas y si algo le sucedía a Stiles jamás se lo podría perdonar, no cuando estaba en sus manos protegerlo.


	3. Juegos preliminares

Theo se dio vueltas durante todo el día esperando a tener alguna señal de vida desde la habitación de Stiles, el castaño no había querido salir desde la pequeña discusión que tuvieron durante la mañana. Ni si quiera había querido almorzar cosa extraña en el chico puesto que unos de los hobbie favoritos de Stiles era mantener su boca con algo de comida. Theo suspiro en frustración mientras masajeaba con amabas manos su cabello por la irritación. Se acercó a la puerta del omega antes hablar. 

-Stiles... ¿Estas allí? -que pregunta más estúpida pensó, era obvio que estaba en allí, había estado vigilando la puerta desde que este había entrado incluso ya había intentado hablarle. odiaba que Stiles estuviera molesto con él-. Voy a entrar... -suspiro haciendo crujir la puerta al momento de abrirla, noto como los ojos del contrario estaba rojos por que había estado llorando-. Hey... no, bebe... -se acercó a este acariciando su mejilla con preocupación-. no llores, bebe. sabes que odio verte de esta manera. Ya oscureció y has estado todo el día encerrado. Lo siento por gritarte y por romper el jarron, pero... es solo que no entiendes lo que realmente puede pasarte.

-Solo déjame en paz, no quiero verte... -dijo dolido, era primera vez que peleaban de aquella manera. Siempre peleaban por alguna tontería sin sentido pero esta vez Theo realmente se había alterado y Stiles jamás le había visto siendo dominado por la ira. 

-Hey... -Theo levanto suavemente el mentón del castaño enfocando aquellos ojos de bambi que tanto le gustaban. Le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora sin apartar la mirada-. levante la cabeza, alégrate, yo voy a tratarte con cariño. Lo prometo. -Stiles aparto la mirada con una mueca en el rostro.

-No creas que vas a convencerme con esa sonrisa de niño engreída tuya, no va a funcionar. -gruño

-Vamos, Stiles... no seas tan resentido. Solo tienes que calmarte y analizar las cosas, tenemos toda la noche para eso. 

-No necesito pensar nada, Raeken... yo no voy a soportar que un maldito florero vuele por mi cabeza cada vez que te enojas. -le acuso.

-Yo solo estoy enseñándote que los tipos de fuera son malos, si tu quieres escapar esta bien pero mientras estés en mi cuidado no voy a dejar que nadie quiera lastimarte. y eso exige que yo desconfié por ti, y te enseñe a desconfiar de ellos. No quiero que seas otra victima de gente mala, Stiles.

Stiles gimió por que de alguna forma entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir Theo, pero necesitaba escucharlo, al menos sentir que Theo le correspondía en este momento de control.

-Estoy diciendo que me preocupo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo en un tono bajo, los labios de Stiles estaban tan cerca de él, instandole a tomarlos. No le importo que este pudiera rechazarlo, unió sus labios con los del contrario de manera suave pero deseosa. 

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, trato de apartarse, no quería hacer esto sin saber que Theo estaba siendo el mismo. Gimió en protesta mientras intentaba alejarse. 

-Deja de resistirte... -susurro con voz gruesa y amenazante-. si te resistes... si sigues resistiendote harás que mi humor se vaya a la mierda. -confesó antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de Stiles, esta vez fue incluso más demandante aunmentando la profundidad, a Stiles le costo seguir el ritmo, ambos eran inexpertos pero Theo parecía saber bien lo que hacía. 

-The... theo deten... detente... -murmuró entre besos, soltó un suspiro de alivió al ver que este se alejaba-. ¿me... bes...besaste? 

-Eso es correcto... -expresó con un encogimiento de hombros-. ¿serás un buen chico, verdad? Voy a darte un monton de amor. 

-No, Theo... no es lo que tu quieres.

-¿Qué sabes respecto a lo que yo quiero? -preguntó en un gruñido, su voz se escuchaba mucho más profunda de lo habitual logrando que Stiles se tensara-. Tranquilo bebe, ya le dije que no tiene que tener miedo. -su mano elevo nuevamente el mentón del contrario-. Yo voy a darte el amor que necesitas... hasta el punto de la locura. -murmuró en tono ronco mientras volvía a besar los labios del castaño, poco a poco fue descendiente hasta el cuello de Stiles besando y succionando cada pequeño rastro de piel que tocaban sus labios. Escucho los ligeros gemidos de Stiles ante su tacto, por lo que solo pudo soltar una pequeña risilla de diversión.

-¿De... de qué mierda te ríes? -se quejó mientras movía su cabeza por instinto para dar más acceso a su piel al hombre lobo.

-Te has vuelto muy sumiso. Tu rostro... se ha vuelto tan rojo. -sus labios volvieron a besar los labios carnosos del castaño dulcemente-. No puedo hacer nada para que te sientas avergonzado en este momento. Después de todo, yo... -murmuró colando sus manos bajo la camisa del omega-. sé todo acerca de tu cuerpo, ¿no? 

Stiles no pudo evitar ruborizarse, de alguna manera aquello era cierto, cuando era más jóvenes ambos solían bañarse vergüenza alguna en el río, despojándose como un juego de sus ropas antes de saltar a las heladas aguas de este. 

-Era diferente... no... no era de esta manera. -se quejo de manera infantil.

-Yo ya sé todo, stiles... la forma en que reaccionas con mis besos... y el hecho de que estás en celo no puedes ocultarlo de mi. Voy a despojarte de ti... -expresó de manera juguetona-. ¿no te sientes impaciente mientras mis manos recorren tu cuerpo? 

-ahh.... theo detente... no es necesario...

-Voy a enseñarte todo lo que tienes que hacer... cada paso. -sus manos viajaron acariciando el torso obteniendo un pequeño gemido de placer de parte del castaño, Theo realmente estaba deseando hacer todo esto para stiles, lo deseaba, lo volvía loco hasta el punto de perder la cordura-. sabes que nunca haría nada que no te convenga, yo voy a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas... vamos a aprender juntos ¿verdad? -preguntó antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de Stiles, un beso duro y apasionado, desesperado por el deseo que lo consumía. Ya no había vuelta atrás, nada lo alejaría de Stiles en este momento, iba a ser suyo para siempre.


	4. Flor vinculante

Stiles ni si quiera podía pensar en que momento habían llegado al cuarto del hombre lobo, lo único que estaba en su mente era lo delicioso y delirante que se sentía cuando Theo rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras le besaba de la manera más impresionante, nunca había imaginado más allá de un inocente beso con el rubio pero esto era fuera del otro mundo. Las manos de Theo jugaban bajo su camisa tocando la piel de su espalda mientras los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban deseosos. 

-Stiles... 

-Mhgg... ¿Qué? -preguntó mientras protestaba cuando el cuerpo del contrario se alejo de él. 

-Tranquilo, bebe. Aun hay tiempo para tantas cosas que quiero hacer para ti. -dijo con aquella sonrisa en sus labios-. ¿vas a ser paciente por mi, bebe? -preguntó obteniendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del castaño. Theo se alejo para buscar dentro de un cajón de su cuarto. 

-¿qué estas buscando? 

-Algo que te va a encantar, solo se paciente, sea un buen chico y espere. -le dijo satisfecho por la forma sumisa en que estaba comportando Stiles, usualmente solía protestar pero era claro que su celo estaba controlando al chico. Theo retorció en sus manos las cuerdas que acababa de salir mientras notó la mirada de Stiles esperando una respuesta sin entender para qué necesitaba aquello-. Es cuerda de cáñamo, voy a mostrarte como se utiliza... si tu me haces caso en todo lo que diga, estoy seguro que lo vas a disfrutar.

-Piensas... ¿piensas atarme con esa mierda? -preguntó un tanto incomodo.

-Sí... -rió ante la pregunta-. Voy a atar tu cuerpo con esto. Voy a desnudarte lentamente y te pondré aun más guapo con esta cuerda... que le llevara al bode del placer. ¿no estas feliz? Es excitante, ¿no? -preguntó pero notaba la duda en el rostro del contrario. 

-Yo... no estoy seguro de esto Theo... 

-Prometo que te haré sentir bien, solo tienes que confiar en mi. ¿confías en mi, stiles? 

-Nhgg... S.si... -murmuró vacilante, confiaba en Theo pero ahora mismo no estaba siendo el dulce chico que solía decirle lo hermoso que era, si no, que había algo extraño en él. 

-Pon tus manos detrás de ti. -ordeno-. necesito atarte firmemente... -El castaño suspiro resignado, de todos modos el no estaba en contra de que el rubio fuera su alfa, había sido traído a ese lugar para pertenecerle, esa era su misión y a él no le importaba el hecho de ser quien ayudara a Theo. Pero no era la forma en que imagino su primera vez con este. Sus manos fueron tras de él sintiendo como eran apretadas duramente-. Bueno, has sido bastante obediente. Eso me agrada. -la mirada de Theo era salvaje, se notaba lo mucho que había estado ansiado aquello-. Voy a sacar lo que estorba...

-Estor... -no pudo siquiera terminar la frase cuando Theo había desgarrado completamente su camisa dejando su torso pálido a la vista deleitándose con el hermoso cuerpo frente a él.

-Eres tan hermoso... yo simplemente... no sé si es por que estoy completamente merced de tu celo o simplemente has hecho que no pueda resistirme a ti. 

-Por favor Theo, hagamoslo de otro modo... no me estoy resistiendo, pero, esto de las cuerdas...

-Shh... yo sé que va a encantarte bebe. Siempre haré lo mejor para ti. -dijo sin escuchar las palabras que decía el más joven. Stiles se estremeció cuando sintió que las cuerdas pasaban por sus hombros y volvían a apretarse por su espalda, las cuerdas apretaban ligeramente su pecho-. Mira, incluso tus pezones están bastante duros sintiendo la cuerda apretando su dorso. Eres un niño bastante sucio, Stiles. -se burló mientras apretaba con su dedo pulgar y el indice uno de los botones de carne haciendo gemir con levedad al castaño.

-nhggg... Theo...

-Están bastante duros y apenas si te he tocado... 

-Deja de decir eso, maldición... -gimió avergonzado.

-Lo siento, simplemente no puedo evitarlo, no puedo solo callarlo sin importar lo avergonzado que te sientas. -Apretó un poco más firme el agarre de las muñecas mientras observaba la mueca de dolor en la expresión del Stiles. ¿Por qué le excitaba tanto ver aquella mueca de dolor? -. Las muñecas están empezando a sentir dolor ¿no es así? Cada vez que lo ato firmemente... -Volvió a apretar el agarre logrando un pequeño gemido de dolor ahogado, Stiles parecía querer aguantar esto por él-. Sientes esa sensación de hormigueo. La cuerda alrededor de tu cuerpo no es tan duro ya que solo estas siendo encarcelado por un sistema de retención dulce. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿puedes sentir mi amor, Stiles? 

-Nhgg... Theo... me duele -gimió ignorando la respuesta, sus manos comenzaban a escocer por la quemadura de las cuerdas a su alrededor. 

-Vamos bebe, puedes aguantar un poco más para mi. -Expreso con tranquilidad-. ¿Cómo se siente tener las manos completamente restringidas, Stiles? La circulación de la sangre es mala y poco a poco, en los dedos, la sangre no puede pasar a través de ellos... se vuelven tan fríos. -su mano roso los dedos de Stiles dando veracidad a su testimonio.

-Oh dios Theo, por favor... esto no esta bien. Prometo que seré un buen chico... -trato de razonar con este mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por las lagrimas, comenzaba a temer por la forma en que le estaba hablando el hombre lobo. El deseaba a Theo siendo dulce, que lo abrazara mientras que se llevaba su primera vez, pero esto no era nada como lo que él deseaba. 

-Pero tu estas siendo un buen chico ahora... lo estas haciendo bien, Stiles. Me gusta como estas haciéndolo, me hace realmente feliz. ¿entonces, en que estaba antes de ser interrumpido? -preguntó rodeando al castaño observando cada detalle de su cuerpo-. Oh, cierto... incluso con la restricción de sus brazos, su cuerpo aun es tan terriblemente caliente. También... -se agacho hasta que su oído quedo contra el pecho del omega-... esta palpitando terriblemente. Efusivamente... de pies a cabeza tu corazón esta comenzando a desesperarce. ¿Quieres gritar, Stiles? -preguntó de manera inocente. 

Las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de los ojos castaños, no reconocía al hombre frente a él, no era ese que lo estaba besando hace minutos atrás. 

-No... No voy a gritar. -Gruño pero su voz sonó más quebrada de lo que deseaba. 

-Solo deja salir esa linda voz... no recuerdo haberla amarrado como tu cuerpo. -Dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras apretaba un poco el amarre de la cuerda que rodeaba el pecho del chico.

-Aaaahh....basta... 

-Sientes eso, Stiles... la cuerda trazando sus huesos y músculos... y luego como sus pezones comienzan a volverse incluso más duro de lo que estaban. -sonrió con satisfacción ente su trabajo-. se moldean tan bien... duros y apretados. ¿crees soportar un poco más, bebe? -no le importaba la respuesta del castaño, tiro una cuerda hacia arriba por el techo, Stiles tenía el presentimiento de lo que se aproximaba.

-Oh dios, Theo no hagas esto... se lo suplico, tienes que... tienes que controlarlo, por favor, te lo suplico. -no se ocupo de que su voz ocultara lo dolida que estaba cuando vio que Theo comenzaba a vacilar un poco.

-Stiles... ¿Qué se... -su cabeza vibro por un momento haciéndole gritar del dolor.

-Theo... escúchame, Theo por favor, eres más fuerte que esto solo tienes que... solo tienes que luchar contra esto, vamos a salir adelante solo tienes que escucharme.

-Stiles... duele... mierda duele....arghhh.... -los gritos desgarrados de Theo causaban dolor al castaño, no quería verlo sufrir, necesitaba que esto terminara. 

-Tu puedes... yo sé que puedes. Puedes hacerlo por mi, Theo. Tu siempre haces lo posible por mí, no necesita que sea de esa manera... 

-¡Cállate! -grito gutural antes de que su rostro volviera a enfocarse en el chico amarrado-. Buena táctica, Stiles. no puedes simplemente desaparecerme con unas simples palabras, si quieres ayudarlo, simplemente acepta lo que tiene que suceder. 

-Tu no eres Theo, simplemente vete a la mierda y deja que él regrese. -se atrevió a desafiarle, una sonrisa descarada y maligna se poso en los labios del hombre que usurpaba el cuerpo de Theo. 

-Voy a atarte, Stiles... ¿te imaginas colgado arriba? Dolorosamente infringiré dolor en ti... te atormentaré mientras te llevo al borde del placer. 

-Estas jodidamente loco. 

-¿En serio piensas que Theo Raeken no quiere esto? ¿Sabes lo mucho que te ha deseado? simplemente estoy tomando lo que él no es capaz de tomar. Me ha estado rechazando constantemente. 

-El jamás me haría daño...

-Te equivocas, el tiene el potencial. El es más fuerte que cualquiera de los alfas que pudieras haber conocido ¿Por qué piensas que su padre lo ha sacado de la ciudad? Theo Raeken a sus nueve años hizo una masacre por la perdida de control. 

-No fue él... el quiere controlarlo

-Eres tan ingenuo. -rió antes de apretar con fuerza el rostro del más joven-. Esta es su verdadera naturaleza, por eso no puede controlarlo, cuando el acepte lo que es será imparable, seré imparable. 

-No. 

la cuerda paso por el cuerpo del chico apresando las regiones libres de su torso y abdominales, entonces tiro la cuerda hacia arriba oprimiendo cada parte de piel con la cuerda.

-Aaaaaaaahhhh..... basta... bájame... -grito por el dolor mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban sin impedimentos en esos hermosos ojos.

-Tus ojos se ven cada vez más calientes y húmedos, son una prueba de que te comienzas a sentir bien. Más bien... más adolorido... más atrevido... -Theo disfrutaba de aquella situación, viendo como el castaño se desgarraba en el dolor-. Te ves tan hermoso, mnhg... Stiles, te encanta esto ¿Verdad? ser atado de esta manera.

-¡Cállate, jodido loco! 

-No deberías ser honesto solo con tu cuerpo, Stiles. Eso esta mal... -frunció el ceño-. Deberías ser honesto con las palabras también, no necesitas contenerte en tu placer.

-Tu necesitas ir a un jodido psicólogo, maldito psicópata. Solo suéltame te una maldita vez. -se agito en el aire pero el movimiento hacía que las cuerdas quemaran su piel-. nhgg... maldición, devuélvemelo. 

Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Estas siendo un mal chico, Stiles... ¿no querrás hacerme enojar verdad? 

-No... -mascullo entre dientes, no tenía idea de lo que podría ser capaz la bestia de Theo.

-Entonces, dame tu voz. Grita como te sientes bien y como te duele. Mira... si tu no hablas entonces voy a hacerte hablar. -amenazo al ver que el contrarió no obedecía, debía darle puntos al chico por tratar de mantenerse firme incluso si sus ojos y su cuerpo no ocultaban nada-. Voy a atarte arriba aun más firme... -Stiles se tensó más no pudo evitar un grito de agonía cuando las cuerdas se apretaron en cuanto Theo jalo de esta.

-Lindo... Es tan linda tu voz, Stiles. Pronto su cuerpo será capaz de sumergirse en el placer. 

-Aahh... theo... por favor...

-¿por favor qué? -preguntó mientras disfrutaba de lo que sucedía-. ¿Quieres que siga apretando? el grado de codicia y su perversión no tienen fondo. Voy a hundirte conmigo. Voy a unirte con amabilidad y calidez, y tratare con tanto amor, Stiles.

-Para, Theo... no me gusta esto. -La voz quebrada de dolor del castaño era más que notoria, era lo que buscaba, amaba esa melodiosa voz mendigando para él. Bajo al chico del lugar lentamente dejando que los músculos se relajaran. 

-Theo... 

-Shh... tranquilo. Aun no he terminado contigo. Yo voy a darte toda mi atención, bebe. 

-No, dios... no más...

-Lo siguiente es... vas a acostarte boca abajo y empujaras tu trasero hacia fuera. -ordeno mientras ayudaba al castaño a levantarse-. vaya a la cama, voy a despojarte de todas esas prendas para mi. ¿Quieres hacerme feliz, verdad? 

-Yo... yo... sí... -jadeo en llantos. 

-Eso es, buen chico. vamos, déjame ayudarte con eso... voy a atar todo tu cuerpo... -Stiles trataba de buscar una pequeña señal de que su Theo estaba allí-. Te haré daño... -Aquello estremeció al castaño cargándolo de miedo-. hasta que ruegues que te haga sentir bien. 

-No, no quiero... ya detente. -Stiles trato de caminar hasta la puerta en busca de ayuda pero Theo lo tomo con fuerza tirándolo directo a la cama, boca a bajo, no pudo evitarlo con las amarras en su cuerpo, sus manos atadas, se sentía imponente por no poder salvar su propio trasero. 

-Qué aspecto más hermoso tienes ahora... -emitió mientras tiraba de los pantalones de Stiles fuera de su lugar dejando a la vista aquel hermoso trasero bien formado y firme que acaricio con suavidad entre sus manos-. hey, Stiles... Se vería tan lindo con su mejilla en la cama y el cuerpo frotándose contra el duro suelo. ¿Qué sucede, bebe? ¿estas triste? ... pero te sientes excitado de solo imaginarlo¿Verdad? 

Stiles odiaba todo esto, y lo peor de todo es que incluso aunque el dolor estaba allí su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera en que no debía, sintió ira así mismo mientras mordía con fuerza su rostro.

-¿Seguirás negando esto, Stiles? Me pregunto si será su celo o por que has estado deseando esto desde tanto tiempo. -Expresó con cierta socarronería antes de posar su mano en el miembro del castaño y masajear levemente la punta-. Esta es la prueba de que estas disfrutándolo.

-nhggg... no es eso... yo solo... no puedo evitarlo. 

-¿No puedes evitarlo? -soltó un bufido, lentamente bajo su mano masajeando la virilidad del más alto. Los gemidos no se detuvieron mediante aumentaba la velocidad en este.

-Soló detentente, Theo o quien sea que seas... ahhh....

-¿qué? ¿quieres que me detenga? estas disfrutando esto, no tienes que sentirte avergonzado. Estas tan húmedo aquí abajo, Stiles. Estas a punto de venirte, y tu agujero aquí... -la mano libre del hombre lobo acarició de manera burlona el agujero del contrario-. su agujero esta esperando que me encargue de el. Sí quieres que me detenga, deberías ser un poco más convincentes ¿Sabes? 

-Nhgg... es tu culpa... Yo simplemente, theo... esto debería ser con él... -Stiles se resistió a soltar un gemido que lucho por escapar de su garganta, no quería darle nada a la bestia, esto no debería ser así, no su primer celo. Noto como el olor a enojo del contrario apareció. 

-¿Todavía estas resistiéndote? ¿Qué chico más orgulloso? -tomo el trasero del chico entre sus manos-. Voy a hacerte pagar por esto. Voy a golpear tu trasero hasta que queden contusiones... y luego gemirás.

-Voy... voy a gemir, lo prometo... solo, no hagas eso. -pidió. 

-Creo que estas aprendiendo a ser un buen chico. pero ¿Qué alfa sería yo si no te enseñara una lección? -preguntó de manera divertida.

-No por favor, no lo hagaaaaaaaaaahhh.... -sintió la dura mano del hombre lobo golpeando sus pálidas nalgas, sintió el calor que se arremolinaba en la piel.

-Lo siento, bebe... tu me llevaste a esto. -dijo de manera acusadora antes de volver a dar un nalgada sin medir la fuerza usada.

-AAAAahhh... Theo... basta.... 

-¿Vas a gemir desde ahora? -preguntó 

-Sí... sí, lo prometo, solo no más... -lloraba ante la sensación de dolor. Esto era horrible y lo peor de todo era ver a Theo haciendo esto para él. 

-¿Te duele? Duele ¿no es así? pero extrañamente... tu corazón aun se mantiene acelerado. Te emociona este tipo de cosas ¿Verdad? -apretó nuevamente los amarres mientras los gemidos aumentaban-. es extraño, pese a hacer experimentado algunas sensación de humillación pareces disfrutar, al menos tu cuerpo, ¿no deberías dejar que tu mente se funda con tu cuerpo? Si deseas llorar puedes hacerlo, no es necesario que ocultes nada, bebe... puedes llorar y gritar, esta bien hacerlo... con esa cara terrible y desesperada, incluso puede verse aun más hermoso que ahora. 

Theo se acerco a la cama quedando a centímetros del rostro del castaño, acaricio con suavidad el cabello pero este se estremeció ante su contacto. 

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

-Ya lo estas haciendo, no quiero esto. -gruño logrando que Theo frunciera el ceño. 

-Voy a tratarte con amor, Stiles. Yo lo prometí, este es mi amor para ti... ¿Cree que yo me daría el trabajo de trabajar con cualquiera? -preguntó antes de acercar sus labios al contrario y besarlo con suavidad-. yo solo haría esto contigo, bebe. No hay nadie más con quien yo quisiera hacer esto. Voy a hacer que te sientas tan increíble.


	5. Orgasmo

Theo observo con detenimiento la figura perfecta del castaño ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan hermoso? aun recordaba aquel chico pequeño e hiperactivo con el que solía jugar de niños, apenas notaba una gracia en él. No obstante ahora había llegado a construir un cuerpo delgado y alto, con aquellos lunares y pecas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuando fue cociente de los cambios del omega? a sus diez años cuando este había llegado. Su olor, su mirada, su sonrisa y aquella manera tan constante que tenía de pelear por cosas sin sentidos con él, todo le gustaba respecto a Stiles. 

-Siempre has sido tan lindo, Stiles. Desde que eras un niño, siempre lo has sido, aun recuerdo cuando llegaste a casa junto a tu padre buscando empleo, yo estaba tan feliz de que pudiera conocer a un niño de mi edad. Pero ahora incluso, se ha hecho más hermoso que en aquel tiempo. -murmuró-. Te has vuelto tan duro tan bien, no solías ser tan pervertido. 

-Nhgg... yo no lo soy... ahh... -las manos del hombre lobo pasaron redondeando ambos pezones del chico pellizcandolos con diversión.

-Solo tener mi dedo trazando alrededor de ellos... tocar tu cuerpo... sus pezones endurecen aun más. ¿Estas disfrutando ser tratado de esta manera, verdad, Stiles? 

-No... -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-. Yo solo quiero que traigas a Theo de vuelta. 

-Eres tan testarudo ¿no entiendes que soy yo? soy la parte que te desea más que nada, la parte que animal que quiere darse un festín con todo tú ser. La parte que no se atreve a poner una mano encima de ti por temor a dañarte se ha disuelto, simplemente estoy yo. 

-Maldito cabrón, lobo de bolsillo de mierda ¿Cuando vas a aparecer? ¿Vas a dejar que ese maldito te robe esto? -gruño incluso sabiendo que esto podría causarle dolor. sabía que a la bestia no le importaba lastimale. Theo retorció los pezones del chico disfrutando del pequeño alarido que dio. 

-Estas siendo muy ruidoso, realmente debería castigarte por esto. -expresó mientras no media su fuerza ante los delicados pezones de Stiles-. ¿te gusta esto? yo pellizcandolo... retorciendolos entre mis dedos...

-Ahhh... no, maldición... vete a la mierda. -escupió dolorido pero el lobo le ignoro. 

-¿Quieres probar con mi boca? -preguntó mientras ponía sus labios en uno de los pezones del chico-. ¿quieres que lo ponga en mi boca? -Stiles no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, su respiración de agito al imaginar como la lengua de Theo recorría sus excitados pezones. 

-Eres un hijo de puta... -murmuró cerrando sus ojos por el sonrojo, sabía que ese no era Theo, pero era el rostro de theo, su voz ronroneando para él, sus ojos mirándole con deseo. Los labios se aferraron a su pezón derecho chupando y lamiendo de manera burlona, soltando pequeñas risillas maliciosas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por la sensación placentera que causaba con cada succión. 

-¿Cuánto has anhelado esto? 

-Yo nunca... no he pensado...

-no estamos con mentiras, Stiles. Pensé que estábamos diciéndonos la verdad desde que llegaste a esta casa. Prometiste que jamás me mentirías y eso estas haciendo en este preciso momento. -las palabras pronunciadas por la bestia molestaron completamente a Stiles, el no estaba mintiendo, al menos no del todo puesto que no quería que aquellas sensaciones de placer fueran provocadas por lo que fuera que estaba metido en el cuerpo de Theo, su alfa o como fuera que llamaran aquella maldita falta de control-. Deja de mirarme de esa manera. Dame algún tipo de respuesta. Tu boca esta libre, a diferencia de tu cuerpo. Puedes hacer cualquier clase de sonido. -la mano comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar bajo el ombligo del castaño. Stiles trato de alejarse de la mano del contrario tratando de reprimir la maldita sensación que oprimía su estomago, aquel maldito deseo por aparearse-. ¿Cuánto lo has deseado Stiles? 

Stiles se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas y por un momento tuvo el anhelo de que Theo no lo notara, pero estaba más que seguro de que la mirada subyacente del lobo no lo pasaría desapercibido.

-Dime con tu boca. Si no, entonces volveré a profanar tu cuerpo hasta descubrirlo por completo. ¿No prefieres ser más sincero? -Gruño mientras sus ojos comenzaban a reflejar la furia por la rebeldía de Stiles. Aquel espíritu que no quería sobajarse ante él. 

-Oh claro, vete a la jodida mierda. -Dijo en tono brusco. Notó como los colmillos lucharon por salir gracias a la ira que despertaba al no darle lo que quería, era como un chico haciendo un berrinche para obtener lo que deseaba, Stiles podía manejarlo o al menos quería creer que podría hacerlo hasta que por fin Theo lograra recuperar la conciencia. 

Las manos del lobo comenzaron a recorrer los muslos desnudos del castaño queriendo torturarlo por hacerle enfada, tocando la base de este poco a poco, sonrió de manera casi burlona al ver como el contrario mordía su labio casi reprimiendo los pequeños jadeos que provocaban sus toques. 

-¿Quieres soportarlo? ¿Realmente piensa que puedes? -se acercó de manera imponente hasta su oído susurrando con voz ronca y casi animal-. Comience a usar su voz, no estoy jugando cuando dije que voy a obligarte a sacarla. Vamos... ¿Esta bien? ¿puede gemir para mi? -preguntó trazando aun la suave piel de los muslos del omega-. Si sigues reprimiéndolo voy a morder nuevamente los pezones ¿Estas realmente bien con eso? 

-Ahhh... no... yo, no quiero. -dijo rindiéndose por ello, la forma en que había mordido la sensibilidad de sus pezones era tan dura que esperaba no repetir aquello. 

-Buen chico. ¿Donde deseas que te toque? -pregunto de manera satisfecha mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo al mirar al chico que aun se mantenía cautivo por las cuerdas-. Quiero hacer tanto para ti, bebe. 

Theo miro al chico por unos minutos, había una chispa mientras miraba al omega, por un momento el ceño se frunció al ver la imagen frente a él. Un palpitante dolor de cabeza lo inundo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, al ver los ojos de la persona que amaba luchando por no dejar caer las lagrimas 

-Theo...

-Stiles... ¿Qué... qué esta? aaaaahh.... -Theo cayo al suelo una vez más como la primera noche mientras sus garras se expandían en sus manos, el dolor punzante de su cuerpo, la bestia había tomado dominación de su cuerpo y se había aprovechado de lastimar a la persona que más amaba en su vida. No quería esto, no quería lastimarlo. Stiles trato de levantarse como pudo al estar atado y desnudo en la cama mientras observaba como el cuerpo del alfa se retorcía luchando por las dos presencias en su cuerpo. Theo gritaba de dolor y la falta de respiración. 

-Oh dios, Theo. Por favor, no dejes que el te domine. Tu puedes hacerlo, Theo... -la mirada de cachorro adolorido que le mostraba el hombre lobo le demostraba lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Quería hacer algo, ayudarlo pero aquellas malditas amarras se lo impedían-. Theo, respira... mírame solo a mí, solo tienes que quedarte conmigo. 

-Tienes que irte, stiles... yo voy a lastimarte si te quedas. -dijo con la voz quebrada. Stiles rodó los ojos ante la sugerencia.

-Solo cállate de una vez, lobo idiota. Eres más fuerte que esto y yo jamás te dejaría... -lamió sus labios, miro la poca distancia de la cama y el suelo por lo que decidió hacer algo desesperado y rodar por la cama. El golpe no fue mucho pero le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido-. Joder, Raeken... mira lo que hago por ti. -gimió arrastrándose hacia el hombre lobo.

-¡Aléjate! -gruño mostrando sus colmillos, noto las garras que se habían enterrado en la madera dejando largos rasguños.

-Primero que nada, estoy amarrado por lo que esta fuera de mis alcances. -expresó con cierto temor, no quería ser asesinado pero quería a Theo con él.

-Stiles por favor...

-Theo, te amo... -mordió su labio entre tanto un pequeño rubor recorría su pálida piel por su confesión-. Quédate conmigo, yo sé que no deseas que tu falta de control, por lo que perdiste tu vida se lleve esto. Sé que te importo, de una manera rara, pero tu jamás me lastimarías así. 

-¿por qué estas confiando en mí?

-Yo no confiaba en ti antes, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Por qué tu también me quieres ¿verdad? 

-Te amo, te amo tanto. -las lagrimas del hombre lobo surgieron mientras el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo, sentía que podía controlarlo por Stiles, necesitaba hacerlo por él. 

-Lo sé, y yo también lo hago. -murmuró con una leve sonrisa en los labios, no era facil que la timidez del chico despertara pero jamás había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta y se sentía ansioso al saber que no Theo le veía incluso más que un simple omega que tendría que usar-. Por eso debes quedarte conmigo, no debes ser dominado. 

-No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo. -Theo logro recomponerse mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos de cachorro que stiles tanto adoraba, sabía que el hombre lobo estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había sucedido por su perdida de control. Ayudo a Stiles a ponerse de pie mientras retiraba las amarras que habían dejado pequeñas marcas en la hermosa piel del omega-. ¿Estas... estas bien? 

-Lo estoy. -dijo el castaño acercándose a los labios del hombre lobo para darle un suave beso en los labios. Theo le miro con sorpresa antes de acercarse el mismo con confianza para besar los labios del contrario. Stiles no contuvo su emoción, esto es lo que deseaba, que Theo fuera él, aquel chico que le trataba como lo más preciado que tenía en este mundo incluso si a veces lo sacaba de quicio, sus manos sin dudar rodearon el cuello del alfa para que sus labios pudieran acercarse aun más profundizando el beso. Theo no dudo en posar sus manos en la cintura del castaño haciendo contacto con sus caderas, odiaba ser el único con vestimenta en ese momento, modio el labio inferior de Stiles antes de alejarse y sonreír.

-Creo que es injusto que solo tú estés desnudo y seduciendome. -dijo bromeando.

-No es mi culpa que tu otro yo no sea más inteligente. -se encogió de hombros mientras le miraba de manera inocente. Theo rió antes de volver a besar al castaño en los labios con su confianza habitual, mientras lo llevaba a la cama hasta recostarlo en esta. 

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? -preguntó sabiendo que Stiles no se negaría.

-¿Me vas a hacer rogar, theodor? -preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Solo quise ser educado. No me culpes después. -le guió el ojo mientras se desprendía sus pantalones junto a sus bóxer lo más rápido que estuvo a su alcance, ni si quiera le hubiera importado desgarrar las prendas si se comenzaban a volver un impedimento. 

Los ojos de Stiles miraron asombrados el cuerpo del alfa, la musculatura parecía hacer fricción en cada movimiento que hacía el rubio. Su piel tostada contrataba con aquella mirada azulada, y aquel abdomen bien tonificado que no había visto desde que Theo había comenzado a crecer, apartándolo de él. Los ojos siguieron bajando hasta encontrarse con aquello que seguía, tuvo que lamerse el labio por la ansiedad, la virilidad de Theo resultaba bastante grande, al menos tendría diecisiete centímetros y era bastante gruesa cuando estaba erecta.

-Hey, no arruines la sorpresa. -dijo bromeando, pero no deseaba poner tenso al chico por su tamaño.

-Ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos bañamos juntos ¿Esteroides? -le molestó a lo que Theo solo puso los ojos.

-Claro, los pueblerinos los venden mucho más baratos. De todas maneras, los esteroides deberían hacer todo lo contrario. 

-Sí, lo supuse. -bromeo antes de mirarle con una sonrisa.

Theo se acerco sin dudarlo posándose sobre el castaño, pronto aquellas perfectas y largas piernas envolvieron su cintura como si hubieran sido creadas para él, encargaban perfectamente mientras su miembro chocaba contra el del omega. El rubio aun miraba con preocupación a Stiles, odiaba pensar que le había hecho daño, no quería que aquello volviera a suceder, elevo su diestra acariciando con suavidad al contrario notando el goce del chico por su acto.

-De verdad lo siento, stiles. Tu sabes que yo jamás haría nada para que me odiaras, yo no quiero hacerte daño. -Su voz era sincera, y llena de arrepentimiento, Stiles podía notarlo.

-Lo sé, Theo. Yo confiaba en que ibas a volver a mi. ¿Quieres hacer esto de una vez? -preguntó con cierta vergüenza logrando sacar una sincera sonrisa del hombre lobo-. Es solo que se siente bastante bochornoso tener tu pene contra el mío mientras te disculpas... no es que no quiera escucharte, solo... estoy algo...

-Sigues siendo un niño llorón. -dijo antes de rodar un poco sus caderas para que su miembro hiciera opresión contra el contrario para molestarlo.

-Ahhh... no hagas eso, maldito. no juegues.. -gimió mientras gruñía al instante por la burla del rubio. Theo se acomodo a si mismo en la entrada del castaño.

-¿Estas listo? voy a comenzar a empujar.

-Solo hazlo. 

-Parece que estas ansioso.

-Tu sabes que no es mi culpa... -bueno, tal vez no toda pensó para si mismo Stiles después de todo deseaba a Theo tanto como este lo deseaba a él.

Ambos gimieron cuando la virilidad del alfa comenzó a entrar por la entrada del contrario, Theo siseo de goce al sentir la calidez y estreches que rodeaban su pene. Era una sensación completamente nueva que le volvía loco. Stiles gimió mientras su espalda se arqueo al sentir el dolor punzante en su entrada invadida.

-Aaahhh... dios, Theo... -sus lagrimas salieron levemente por la sensación de desgarro-. vas... vas a partirme. 

-Tranquilo, puedes soportarlo, no voy a moverme hasta que me digas ¿sí? -dijo suavemente-. Hey, Stiles solo tienes que mirarme a mí. ¿Sí? -Stiles asintió mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en los ojos de theo quien le miraba con afecto-. voy a moverme despacio, solo tienes que avisarme cuando quieras que me detenga.

Las caderas de Theo comenzaron a moverse fuera del interior del chico, jamás había hecho esto antes pero el instinto le decía que debía seguir haciendo esto. Volvió a entrar en un movimiento de caderas, Stiles siseo bajo el por la incomodidad, volvió a repetir el proceso una y otra vez hasta que las paredes del castaño comenzaron a acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

-Ahh... mierda Stiles... tu interior, es casi lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarme. -gimió mientras comenzaba a moverse a una velocidad moderada, agradecía el lubricante natural que tenían los omegas por que si no quizá esto hubiera sido incluso más duro para Stiles. Sentía los gemidos del castaño mientras golpeaba una y otra vez, cada vez siendo más profundo-. Aahh... aun incluso si te acostumbras esta tan apretado. Se siente bien, como si quisieras succionar todo de mi.

-Ahh...ahh... solo, sigue, y deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas idiota. -murmuró entre gemidos. Theo rió ante la demanda aumentando su velocidad.

-Lo siento, incluso si te sientes avergonzado yo no puedo evitar decirlo. Además te ves tan lindo ahora mismo. -murmuró antes de golpear cierto punto dulce que hizo gritar de goce al contrario.

-Ahh, vuelve a hacerlo en ese lugar. -pidió Stiles y theo no se opondría a sus demandas, volvió a golpear el punto una y otra vez sintiendo como el cuerpo del castaño vibraba de placer. Sus voces gimiendo y el palpar de piel contra piel fue lo único que inundaba la habitación, cada sonido lograba encenderlo más. 

-Theo, se siente... se siente raro... -gimió en desesperación, sentía como si necesitara ir al baño en cualquier momento-. Ahhh... dios, Theo yoo.... -Ni si quiera logro pronunciar alguna palabra cuando sintió que algo salía de su pene ¿qué era lo que había sucedido? Theo sintió algo caliente golpeando contra su estomago, pero se perdió en el placer que Stiles provoco apretó con fuerza su miembro, una sustancia quemo en el interior de Stiles, pegajosa y molesta. Sus respiraciones lucharon por normalizarse antes de mirarse uno al otro.

-Lo siento... yo creo que... Me corrí. -dijo con el ceño fruncido en confusión, su padre le había explicado algo sobre ello. La semilla que implantaban los alfas en los omegas.

-Era eso... yo no estoy del todo seguro. -murmuró stiles más que avergonzado al sentir como la viscosa sustancia empapaba tanto su estomago como el de theo, y peor que todo, la sustancia que estaba en su interior era tan desagradable de alguna forma pero aquello era lo qué habían hecho con Theo, era fruto de lo que sentían realmente.

-Yo no quiero que nadie más te toque de esta manera, Stiles. Soy el único que sabe como hacerte sentir bien. Solo yo, no debes dejar que nadie más haga esto contigo. -dijo besando los labios del castaño, posesivamente. Theo sabía que lo amaba, sabía que deseaba estar con él para siempre.

-¿Nunca supiste por qué vine aquí? 

Theo frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

-Por qué mi maldito padre te envió como un nuevo truco de controlar lo que soy.

-No realmente... habían otros omegas para ti, Theo. -Stiles vacilo un poco en decir aquello-. Le rogué a tu padre que me eligiera a mí, que yo iba a lograr que pudieras controlar la maldición.

-¿Elegiste perder tu vida por mí? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué desde que te conocí me has gustado... yo sabía que eras tu desde siempre. Siempre has sido tú. 

-¿y si te hubiera hecho daño? 

-No importa, no lo hiciste. Me ofrecí para ti. 

-Eres un idiota a veces, mantén tu culo lejos del peligro. -dijo antes de besarlo con ternura.

-Bueno, entonces mantén mi culo lejos del peligro. -le molestó sonriendo mientras correspondía el beso del hombre lobo, había esperado tanto aquello, estar entre los brazos de Theo siendo mimado por el rubio, quizá era caprichoso al anhelar esto pero no podría estar lejos de este chico, incluso si volvía a recaer.

-Te lo prometo, voy a estar siempre viendo por ti.


	6. Epílogo 1

Había pasado alrededor de un año desde que todo había concluido, su falta de control y el poder que fluía dentro de él, las voces queriendo corromperlo se habían desvanecido ya hacia mucho y esto no lograba más que satisfacer a Theo Raeken. Nunca pensó en que lograría construir algo como una familia, había renunciado a cada una de esas cosas cuando había cumplido su primera masacre a los nueve años, los alfas sin control nunca lograban escapar de su adicción por la sed de sangre, no podía negar su pasado y la sangre que manchaba sus manos, ni la cara de vergüenza y decepción con la que había sido mirado por su padre en aquel entonces pero ya no importaba, aquellas cosas habían dejado de serle importantes cuando unos ojos angelicales habían llegado a su vida. Grandes ojos castaños como cervatillo, una piel tan pálida delicadamente bañada con lunares que recorrían su cuerpo de manera tan perfecta que seguramente si fueran estrellas habría creado miles de constelaciones cada vez que sus dedos la acariciaban, y aquella sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien, que pasarían por cada adversidad junto no hacía más que enamorarlo cada día que respiraba. Stiles Stilinski había sido su salvador, le había sacado del fondo del abismo, nunca perdió la fe en él a medida que pasaban los años, incluso si sabía que tenía una remota posibilidad de morir a su lado. 

Nadie además de Stiles sabía que había controlado su alfa interior, que ahora era como el resto, lo había guardado en secreto por una razón y es que sabía que había una remota posibilidad de que Robert Raeken, su padre, no estaría contento respecto a su nueva relación con el hijo de uno de sus empleados, Stiles era un omega, una especie escasa en el mundo en el que vivían, pero la única razón de que el mayor de los Raeken hubiera aceptado el que Stiles estuviera con él era por que fue su experimento, no arriesgaría al hijo de una de las altas familias para morir con un Alfa sin control. No, su manera de asegurarse de su experimento era enviar a alguien que consideraba sin valor. Pero era la hora de dejar de mentir, ocultar sus sentimientos por Stiles no era algo que a Theo se le diera bien en ninguno caso posible, había elegido a Stiles como su pareja de vida y era un vinculo que nadie podría romper, ni si quiera su padre. 

Aquella mañana se había levantado temprano para viajar a la ciudad he ir a la que alguna vez fue su casa en la infancia, el lugar que su padre le arrebato por mantener las apariencias de la prestigiosa familia Raeken. No quiso despertar al castaño por lo que lo único que había dejado a su lado fue un pequeño papel con una nota «Iré a casa de mi padre. Prometo traerte algo delicioso de la ciudad a mi regreso, te amo Stiles. No olvides que son todo en mi vida» Luego se marcho para abordar el automóvil que había arrendado para su viaje. Theo aun no sabía como empezar respecto a todo este asunto, pero no importaba si perdía todo lo que conllevaba el apellido Raeken, no si Stiles estaba junto a él para siempre. Si Stiles estaba con él sabía que podría lograr todo lo que se propusiera al igual que mantenerlo a salvo el día que perdió el control. seis horas después ya se encontraba frente a la mansión en la que había crecido, era incluso más grande que la casa de campo que ocupaba, por un momento sentimientos nostálgicos vinieron a él, había pasado tanto desde que no había estado en ese lugar que sintió el corazón oprimiéndose en su interior. Se bajo del automóvil cuando el empleado lo dejo entrar, el olor a miedo se notaba por lo que Theo solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa engreída, al parecer aun no se olvidaban de su pequeño desastre de hace siete años. 

-Señorito Raeken, Bien... bienvenido a casa. -Escucho al empleado decir mientras cerraba las puertas tras él.

-¿Mi padre se encuentra en casa? -preguntó mientras observaba los pequeños tiritones que daba el beta temiendo que fuese a hacer algo que le molestara. Theo le sonrió de manera amable, claramente estaba fingiendo, no le importaba en lo absoluto nadie de ese lugar.

-S..si, el Sr. Raeken no ha salido aun a sus reuniones habituales. -Explicó sorprendiéndose por la sonrisa del hijo del gran alfa-. ¿Quiere que le avise de su llegada? 

-No, no es necesario. Por favor continua con tus labores, yo iré donde mi padre. -expresó sin dejar de sonreír al chico para que se tranquilizara. 

-¿Señorito Raeken, se encuentra mejor? -se atrevió a preguntar dubitativo. 

-Nunca he estado mejor. -dijo antes de retirarse. Era exactamente lo que pensaba, todos pensaban en él y su antiguo encuentro con su bestia interior. 

Aparco el coche frente a la entrada de la mansión antes de que las puertas se abrieran, unos ojos azules gélidos lo miraron con cierta sorpresa y pronto con desaprobación. Theo podía sentir como su padre estaba mirándole con una expresión de «¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?» mientras su ceja se mantenía alzada esperando una respuesta. Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios del rubio menor de forma engreída y altiva, demostrándole a su padre que no tenía miedo a él y que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. 

-¿No vas a saludar a tu hijo? ¿Aun lo soy, verdad? -preguntó con sorna sin apartar la mirada del hombre mayor. 

-Para mi mala suerte el registro no deja quitar el nombre de mi árbol genealógico. Espero que tu osadía tenga una buena razón, no quiero que mis alfombras vuelvan a ensuciarse. -expresó sin algún sentimiento. 

-Necesito hablar contigo. -Explicó Theo sin dejar que le afectara el hecho de que su padre aun le viera como un mal innecesario. 

-Soy un hombre ocupado, no tengo tiempo para jugar con un mocoso engreído que no pide una cita. -dijo con tranquilidad antes de pasar por el lado del macho más joven. Theo frunció el ceño antes de tomar el brazo de su padre con mucha más fuerza de la que pretendía, vio que su padre hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al momento de volverse.

-Te he dicho que necesitamos hablar, es importante. -su sonrisa se alzo al ver la gélida mirada de odio de su padre. 

-Sigues siendo tan soberbio como cuando eras pequeño. Dime, ya has acabado de masacrar al pequeño ese que te envié por tu cumpleaños ¿quieres otro juguete? -preguntó con sorna antes de quitarse el brazo de su hijo. Theo soltó un gruñido gutural al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-No digas que es un juguete. Puede que tu lo veas así pero...

-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Te has enamorado de un omega de clase baja? ¿Es eso? -soltó de manera tranquila pero sus palabras dejaban ver el asco que le producía aquello-. Y sigues decepcionandome hijo mío. 

Theo crujió los dientes ante el comentario. Odiaba a aquel hombre, lo odiaba desde el momento en que lo había expulsado de la mansión por su problema de control, el único lugar que mantenía los recuerdos de su difunta madre, para someterlo a horribles pruebas para convertirlo en lo que el deseaba, un alfa acorde con los estándares de la familia. 

-Si vuelves a decirle de esa manera... -gruñido con fuerza-. Voy a matarte...

-¿Qué quieres, Theodor? sabes que no es lo que esta planeado para ti. -musito en tono cansado.

-Lo controle... -sus ojos azules sostuvieron la mirada de su padre, este le estudio viendo la mentira escondida en sus palabras pero su corazón se mantuvo seguro y normal.

-¿Ya no estas tentado a matar a quien se te cruce en el camino? ¿Cuál de todas las pruebas ha funcionado? ¿Será la prueba de electroshock o tal vez las quemaduras? -preguntó sin aspire de arrepentimiento. 

-Eres una persona asquerosa. -sonrió con altivez el rubio antes.

-Recuerda que eres mi hijo, llevas los mismos genes.

-No me lo recuerdes. -rodó los ojos con burla-. Vengo a decirte que me quedaré con Stiles. 

-Eso lo veo imposible ¿Por qué crees que gaste una fortuna en arreglarte? Pensar que mi hijo saldría estropeado. 

-¡Tú no me arreglaste! -Grito repentinamente-. Lo único bien que hiciste durante todos estos años fue enviarlo a él. Si Stiles no hubiera estado allí, jamás lo habría logrado. 

-No voy a ceder a tus caprichos, pensar que mi hijo se enamoraría de un plebeyo. 

-Ya te dije que no lo llames así... -murmuró antes de dar un golpe al automóvil de su padre rompiendo la parte delantera-. Creo que no podrás salir hoy.

-Theodor Raeken, vete a casa.

-Que irónico, ya que esta es mi casa. 

Ambos se estaban tensando, incluso el respetable señor Robert Raeken estaba comenzando a mostrar su lado fuera de esa sonrisa falsa y manipuladora. 

-Si te atreves a desobedecerme voy a matar a ese crío ¿Entiendes, Theodor?

-Tengo un hijo con él... -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y satisfecha al ver como la cara de su padre palidecía por unos segundos-. No voy a ser sometido una vez más a tus malditos caprichos, no tienes poder sobre mi vida, no tienes ningún derecho. -comenzó a caminar de manera imponente hacia su padre mientras sus garras se alzaban en sus dedos-. Pero te voy a advertir una cosa... -dijo casi gruñendo como un animal mientras tomaba a su padre del cuello clavando ligeramente sus garras en la carne-. Sí te atreves a lastimar a Stiles o mi hijo voy a desgarrarte miembro por miembro viéndote en agonía, puede que seas un hombre lobo, pero no puedes regenerar los miembros amputados. 

-Sí haces esto vas a perderlo todo, Theodor... -masculló iracundo su padre pero su voz denoto un ligero temor al ver que su hijo estaba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte. 

-Prefiero perder toda esta mierda a perderle a él, es mío, si te atreves a tocarlo me encargaré de llevar tu maldito ser hasta las profundidades del infierno. 

Sin más, sin querer escuchar nada de lo que su padre dijera acerca de su relación con la persona que amaba se encamino a su automóvil, Theo estaba más que cabreado al pensar que aquel hombre se había atrevido a amenazar lo que más le importaba frente a sus narices. No le importaba la fortuna, le había prometido al castaño que haría todo para protegerlo y eso incluía asesinar a su padre si se atrevía a ponerlo en peligro. 

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando por fin había llegado a la mansión de campo, no podía esperar más a poder ver a las personas que más le importaban en este mundo. Lo único que le daba la razón para seguir siendo él mismo. Se encamino hasta la habitación matrimonial que compartía con el omega, podía sentir su aroma dulce y adictivo que recorría su nariz tentándolo a besarle y hacerlo suyo hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla al verlo recostado boca abajo justo en medio de la cama babeando ligeramente la almohada, soltaba unos pequeños y suaves siseos al momento de respirar que no llegaban a ser del todo ronquidos. Junto a su lado había una pequeña cuna donde se removía una pequeña criatura tratando de observar todo a su alrededor, se acercó para acariciar su pequeña manito junto a la suya con cuidado de no lastimarla. 

-Buenos días Jenell, papá a regresado. -expresó bajando su voz para no despertar aun a Stiles. La pequeña sonrió como si supiera quien era mirándole con aquellos ojos grandes y castaños como lo de su padre o madre, aun no tenía muy claro el concepto de lo que convertía un bebe al omega. Jenell era su primera hija, apenas tenía un mes desde que había nacido pero cada vez que la miraba no podía dejar de sentir que todo estaba bien ahora, que la protegería al igual que a stiles. Jenell era pequeña pero trasmitía una radiante luz, era hermosa, su piel pálida y salpicada por algunos pequeños lunares que seguramente seguirían apareciendo con el tiempo si es que los había heredado del castaño, al menos había heredado su cabello rubio y su fuerza, podía notarlo en aquella pequeña manito que sostenía como su fuerza era mucho más fuerte que la de un beta o un omega, aquella chica tenía el olor de un alfa. beso la mejilla del bebe con orgullo antes de arroparla un poco mejor, no quería alejarse de ella, pero había un bebe gigante esperándolo en la cama en ese momento.

-Bebe... -susurro al oído del castaño quien hizo un pequeño siseo sin despertar-. Stiles... -expresó una vez más mientras su lengua se deslizo de manera juguetona por el lóbulo del omega mordiendo con ligereza la piel.

-Mhgg... no... no, theo... no quiero comer vegetales. -murmuró entre sueños removiéndose un poco. Theo no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante el comentario, no sabía que tenía tan traumatizado al chico cuando comenzaron con la vida sana. 

-Prometo no darte vegetales si despiertas, bebe... quiero jugar un poco. -murmuro cariñosamente bajando sus labios por el cuello de su novio, acariciando y repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo hasta posarse en uno de sus omóplatos-. si no abres los ojos no voy a hacerme responsable de lo que pueda pasar. -amenazó juguetonamente.

-The... Theo... -murmuró de mala gana al ser despertado mientras sus ojos aun se mantenían cerrados. 

-¿Quién más? -le dijo divertido mordiendo la carne a su merced.

-aahh... no hagas eso. -gimió mientras se volteaba para quedar cara a cara con su atacante.

-Tu me tientas al mostrarme esa espalda tan apetitosa... me dan ganas de comerte. -bromeo.

-Como siempre tan romántico, cualquiera se enamora cuando le dices que quieres comerlo ¿Qué no sabes que el canibalismo esta prohibido? -bufó pero extendió sus brazos para recibir a Theo entre ellos. 

-No me importa romper las reglas si puedo probarte. 

-Eres idiota. Te extrañe... -confesó con un sutil puchero infantil-. No me dijiste que te irías, eso fue horrible Raeken. 

-Lo siento, Honey. Pero tenía que hacer algo. -acaricio la nariz del castaño junto con la suya cariñoso-. Fue horrible no poder tenerte entre mis brazos toda una noche. 

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer donde tu padre? -preguntó curioso.

-Nada importante. -No quería que Stiles supiera de la disputa que había conllevado el ver al hombre que le dio la vida y de como había prometido asesinar al castaño si le desobedecía. 

-Claro que es importante ¿Le dijiste que lo controlas? ¿Puedes volver? -preguntó de manera rápida queriendo averiguar que era lo que Theo le estaba ocultando.

-No, no puedo volver. -Noto como la ceja de Stiles se elevaba con confusión-. No quiero hacerlo, mi vida esta aquí, contigo y Jenell. 

-Pensé que tal vez... solo, quiero volver a ver a mi padre. -murmuró de manera triste. Theo suspiro antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Puedes pedirle que venga a vivir con nosotros, no es necesario que siga con mi padre. -dijo acariciando el cabello del omega-. Ya no corre peligro conmigo, y Jenell necesita conocer a su abuelo ¿no?

Noto como los ojos castaños del contrario brillaron a su sugerencia. 

-Sí... yo, gracias Theo... -soltó con un pequeño gemido-. Yo siempre quise esto, contigo. 

-Yo también, Stiles. -murmuró mientras se recostaba junto a su novio-. Nada va a destruir esto, lo prometo.

-Siempre juntos... -dijo mostrándole el dedo meñique. Theo rió al recordar cuando aun eran unos niños, apenas tenían cinco años, en aquel entonces Stiles llevaba un año en la mansión Raeken junto a su padre. Frente a la tumba de su madre le había hecho aquella promesa después de encontrarle llorando frente a esta. 

«Yo no voy a abandonarte, Theo» Stiles estiro su pequeño dedo meñique con determinación «Siempre juntos...» sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente con timidez. 

«¿Qué significa eso?» Dijo Theo limpiándose el rostro, odiaba que le vieran llorar por por qué su padre decía que los débiles eran quienes lloraban y cualquier acto de este tipo era una vergüenza para él «¿Por qué me estas extendiendo tu dedo?» frunció ligeramente en ceño en confusión. 

«Es... es una promesa, tonto» Murmuro aun con vergüenza «Tienes que sostener mi meñique con el tuyo y así... así prometemos. Papá dice que no hay promesa más grande que la garrita» Theo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquella confesión, pero notaba como el chico frente a él parecía abochornado por aquello. No dudo en cruzar su dedo con los de él. 

«Siempre juntos» 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Vas a dejarme otra vez con el dedo estirado, idiota? -gruño, pero más que molesto parecía estar avergonzado. Theo sabía que estaba recordando lo mismo que él, sonrió antes de cruzar una vez más su dedo meñique con el del castaño dedicándole su más sincera sonrisa. 

-Siempre juntos, Stiles.


End file.
